


Written In The Stars

by afteriwake



Series: Just A Little Bit [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to do something nice for Amy, something to do with her love of space, so he suggests an outing to the planetarium and some stargazing. The joy it brings to her is more than enough to make up for the fact that it doesn't interest him nearly as much as it interests her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I answered another prompt from **imagineyourotp** on Tumblr ("Imagine Person A of your OTP is obsessed with the moon and stars. While Person B isn't as passionate, they take notice and invite Person A on a date to an astronomy observatory, where they are entirely in their element. Person B is just happy seeing that Person A is so excited.").

She seemed happy. He was surprised by that, that she seemed happy with him. Their relationship had gotten stronger, he had found, and they settled into something that was more than just shagging with relative ease. He had not expected it to be this easy, but it was. Still, he wanted to do more. He wanted to do something she would appreciate greatly. He knew she missed the Doctor and her travels with him; he had not traveled with him, but he had listened to stories when he had met the man. He knew that because of her travels with him Amy had a love for all things involving space, and while Sherlock was not as interested in it as well he could at least do something to make her happy.

“I thought this afternoon we could go to the planetarium, take a break from things,” he said one afternoon as they were at his home working on a case. He found she spent far more of her time at 221B Baker Street than she did at her own home, and he liked having her around. She was comfortable there, and he was comfortable having her there. He knew John didn't mind, either. Perhaps if things continued to get more serious between them he would suggest making a more permanent change.

“It would be nice to step away from this case for a bit,” she said with a smile. “And it’s been a while since I've gone there, or done any stargazing or anything like that.”

“Why?” he asked curiously.

Her smile dimmed a bit. “I've seen stars up close, I've been to other planets and met all sorts of aliens. I loved having those adventures. But all those memories bring back a sense of loss, I guess. I don't know where the Doctor is now and then there's all the history with my ex-husband. It's just not the same anymore.”

“Well, perhaps we could make new memories,” he said tentatively.

“I'd like that,” she said with a nod. “But aren't you going to be bored to tears?”

“I'm sure you can make it enjoyable,” he said. “You can tell me about the things you have seen. You do not usually talk about the actual things you have seen during your travels.”

“Okay. I can do that. When do you want to go?”

“Now, if you would like.”

“All right. Let me grab my coat.” She stood up and went to the coat rack, grabbing her coat. He did the same and after that the two of them left his home and got into a cab. It didn't take long to get to the planetarium, and as they walked inside Sherlock saw that this was a thing she would definitely enjoy. Her eyes lit up and she had a wide smile on her face as she walked around and looked at the different things they had there. “It's all wrong, you know,” she said with a smile about twenty minutes after they got there. “Well, not all of it, but this whole thing on how there can't be life on other planets.”

“I imagine you would know best,” he said with a nod and a grin, moving closer to the exhibit they had been looking at.

“There's a lot of other races out there, not all of them bad. I mean, yeah, there's Daleks and Weeping Angels and stuff like that, but there's also good races out there. The ones like the Doctor.” She pointed to a sign. “It looks as though they're going to have a showing of what the night sky looks like in a few minutes. Could we go watch?”

“Of course,” he replied.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the room where the show was going to happen. They found seats near the back, though with the auditorium not being all that full he supposed it didn't matter where they sat. She leaned in towards him. “Too bad this isn't one of those shows where they put the stars on the ceiling so it's like you're looking at the sky yourself,” she said as the lights dimmed and the presentation started.

“Well, we could always stargaze later,” he murmured, trying not to bother those sitting nearby them.

“That would be nice,” she replied. She settled in to watch the show, resting her head on his shoulder after a moment. As the narrator talked about stars and planets she would make commentary, and he found himself more interested in what she had to say than what the narrator was saying. He glanced down at her towards the middle of the presentation and saw she had a smile on her face. This had been the right move, he thought to himself. When it was over they left, holding hands, and explored the rest of the exhibits. He watched her look over everything with a certain glee, and when they had explored everything she went to the gift shop and bought a few books as well as some things with constellations on them and a print of a photo taken in space.

They went back to his home after getting a quick bite to eat and went back to the case they had been working on. As it began to grow dark he could see she was starting to run into a dead end on what she had been reading. “You know, we could always take another break,” he suggested.

“The trip to the planetarium took longer than it should have,” she said, not looking up from the papers she had been looking at. “We should really keep working.”

“As you wish,” he said with a nod, biting back a sigh. He turned back to the things he had been studying. They worked in silence for nearly an hour before she gave a frustrated sigh. He looked over at her. “That bad?”

“I can't make heads or tails of any of this,” she said, putting the papers back down on the table next to the chair. “It's all medical jargon to me. John would understand this so much better.”

“Well, he will be home in a few hours. He had planned on going out on a date after work. I imagine if it goes well he will be home quite late.”

“If he comes home at all,” Amy said with a grin. “For all we know he could get lucky tonight.”

“That is true,” Sherlock said with a faint smile. “Why don't we take that break I suggested earlier?”

“I guess we should. What do you want to do?”

“Let's go to the roof for a bit,” he said. “Look at the stars.”

She grinned at him. “All right.” They went and put their coats on, and Sherlock took her over to the fire escape. They made their way up the stairs and onto the roof. They stood together, her back to his chest, and they looked up at the stars for a bit in silence. “I didn't even know you have roof access here,” she said after ten minutes. “When I had my home I used to go in the backyard and sit on a chair and just look up.”

“Do you miss having a home like that?” he asked, looking up at the sky.

“Sometimes,” she replied. “There's a lot I miss about my old life. The home is just a part of it. I mean, it was nice to have a place to share. It isn't all that great living on my own.”

“You spend more time here than you do at your own home,” he pointed out.

“I suppose. I like it here,” she said. He placed his arms around her waist and she put her hands on top of his. “This place is more like a home than my own place. That's just somewhere I rest my head these days.”

“You could spend more time here. I like you being here,” he murmured, looking down and placing his lips near her ear.

“We've only been dating for just about three months, and before that we were only shagging for a month,” she said. “If you're asking me to move in it's too soon.”

“I know that much,” he said. “But perhaps you could stay over more nights.”

“You just like not sleeping alone,” she said, turning to look at him with a smile on her face. “I don't like it much either, though, so it's not something I wouldn't agree to. I can stay over more nights.”

“Good.” He looked back up at the stars. “This is quite nice.”

“Looking at the stars?” she asked, looking up as well.

“Yes.”

“Maybe one day the Doctor will come back and you can see them up close,” she said. “You're not Rory, and I'm not sure how he'll deal with that, but if I'm happy he might give you a chance. He might grow to like you as much as I do.”

“How much do you like me?” he asked, looking back down at her with an intent look.

“Quite a bit. More than I expected.” She continued to look at the stars for a few minutes before she turned her attention to him. “How much do you like me, Sherlock?”

“More than I can put into words,” he said.

She began to play with the lapels of his coat. “I'm glad you like me that much. Maybe one day you'll be able to tell me.”

“I can show you now, though,” he murmured, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her closer.

“Then maybe you should,” she said, sliding her arms up around his neck and kissing him. Yes, he realized, he might not be able to put it into words quite yet, but his actions could at least start to tell her. He could at least do that for her.


End file.
